poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Glitches
Bugs in Poptropica's code. 'Nabooti' *'Invisible Platform Glitch:' Once you complete the island, jump up to the top of the Museum (by the African person) and jump into the center. You will stand where the statue's head used to be. 'Big Nate' *'Map glitch:' In the detention room, the world map is missing Australia, Indonesia, the Caribbean islands, Greenland, and Siberia. Also, the continent of South America and Africa is shaped differently and Antarctica is smaller. *'Teleporting Artur Glitch: ' In the school basement, Artur can be seen at the heater. But when the lights are turned off, he is not there. 'Astro Knights' *'Teleporting Alien Glitch: '''If your browser's zoom level is at 125% or higher, you'll notice that the alien ships will literally appear out of nowhere. 'Counterfeit *'Antisocial Clown: '''If you attempt to show the clown on the roof of the clown shop the photo of the strange man,you will drop onto the street and ask one of the mimes instead. *'Time-Traveling Security Guard: The security guard's timecard says that his time in was 10:00 PM on Monday, but it says his time out was 3:56 AM on Monday, despite this 3:56 AM would have had to have been on Tuesday, as he worked past midnight, therefore starting the new day. *'Invisible Platform Glitch: '''If you go to where the gamer's laptop is and jump up,you will land on an invisble platform. *'Balloon Boy Glitch: If you pop the green balloon as you are about to hand it to the balloon boy,he will float up holding a red one. *'''Restart Island Glitch: If you log out in the middle of the boss battle with the Black Widow,you will appear in the Black Widow's house,with no way back into her hideout.In order to finish the island you must restart it. 'Skullduggery' *'Serious Glitch:' Since 22 June 2010, new players won't get the Cabin Boy and the Cook, and the money data will be reset once they move to another room. This does not happen on every computer. *'Quicksand Glitch:' If you shoot a cannonball onto land, it makes a water splash. *'InvisiGlitch:' An invisible ship glitch has been seen. *'Free Phoenix Warbird Glitch' (but only for a few seconds): It is possible to defeat Captain Crawfish with the Steaming Fury, though the scene where your ship sails in the full moon will still display it as a Phoenix Warbird. *'Captain Crawfish Glitch:' Sometimes his beard is brown. *'Autopilot Glitch:' This glitch was tested at Bouffant Bay with the raft, but theoretically it could work on other islands and boats. Click on the dock. When you are close to the island, press SPACE. When you do this, you'll stop. Press Space again and you'll move towards the dock, but you won't enter the island. *'Immortal Crawfish Glitch:' It is impossible to defeat Captain Crawfish with a Steaming Fury. When his health is very low, it immediately springs back to about 60%. *'White Gums Glitch: '''Not really a glitch, but in Parrot Port, when you talk to the male pirate on the second floor of Petey's Pirate Pub, he says "This cracker be hard as rock! How am I supposed to eat it with no teeth!" However, as he says this, when his mouth moves you can see a full row of teeth! 'Wild West *'''Balloon/Follower Glitch: If you have the 4th birthday balloon or a follower and you enter Diamond Plains on a horse, then the balloon or follower will be floating where your horse entered the town.Also if you dismount,your balloon or follower will return but if you mount again,it will remain where you mounted. 'Ghost Story' *'Balloon Glitch 2: Revenge of the Boat': If you have the 4th birthday balloon or a follower, and ride the boat, then the balloon or follower will appear in the water. The boat is not affected by it. Tested on a PC. 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' *'Fizzy Sleeping Drink:' When you are rescuing Veruca, get the Fizzy Lifting Drink. Stand below the exit pipe and jump into it. In mid-air, click the Items button and drink the Fizzy Lifting Drink. When you land, your eyes will be closed while you say "I need to be standing to use this". *'Violet Glitch:' While you are rescuing Violet, if you don't get the puzzle right, jumping in the room before Violet is rescued is laggy. 'Mini-islands ' *'Flying Glitch:' If you visit the mini-islands from Early Poptropica Island or Super Power Island, and you have the jetpack or the flying power on, you can actually fly! *'Flying Glitch 2:Rise of the Balloon:' Also, the the balloon from Counterfeit Island lets you jump higher if you don't want to fly or haven't gotten flying power or the jetpack. This makes it much easier. 'Characters:' *Name Unknown *Afro Guy 'Other:' *'Name glitch:' There is a secret glitch that enables you to change your name or have no name at all. Examples: This user changed its name, and This user has no name. Category:Poptropica